Shocked
by Waterdog
Summary: WALL-E's point of view when he got shocked.


Disclaimer: I do not own WALL-E, Pixar and Disney do.

This is from WALL-E's point of view

This is my first fan fiction ever, so please be gentle. Constructive Criticism wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly inched myself over next to the rim of the grimy trash shoot, finally at the top. I let out a small warble of relive.

"EV-AH" I called, carefully peaking my head above the rim. Was she here? Was she alright?

I was met with two faces a human that I knew EVE called Superior, (I have heard AUTO call him Captain but why should I believe him over EVE) and much to my delight EVE herself.

"WALL-E" both the Superior and EVE called to me at once.

"EV-AH" I cried joyously, she was here, safe and sound. Now why was I so worried about her in the first place?

The Superior shouted my name and a strange word I didn't know. Something along the lines of "theplant"

I turned to answer his call hoping he would tell me what a theplant was, when suddenly EVE's directive fell on to my solar panels. I forgot the superiors call and lowered my optics to focus on the bright green directive, now how did that get there? Didn't EVE have the directive……….so why was it on me?

A shout from EVE brought me back to the real world. I looked up at her only to see her caught in a strange red light by GO-4. What was he doing? Why was EVE not fighting back? I knew from personal experience that she was all too eager to pull out her gun, it had almost gotten me blown up a couple of times, but I didn't hold it against her. I couldn't possibly hold anything against her.

My wonders of the strange red light surrounding EVE was cut short with the sudden realization that EVE was in danger, she was not safe I had to get her out of there! I did not know how I knew this; it's hard to explain I just felt it somewhere in my power core.

I tried to approach EVE so I could help her, but I was halted when AUTO dropped down in front of me and started making a treating approach.

"EV-AH" I called out to her out of confusion, what was going on here and what is the wheel doing? This is what I wanted to say but my voice box couldn't handle such complex speech.

I couldn't help myself as the wheel came closer, I let out a yelp. I was ashamed of myself for doing so, I wanted to be brave just like EVE, but in truth I wasn't brave at all, I was just a timid little cube.

"**GIVE ME THE PLANT**" AUTO demanded in his steely, unfeeling voice. There was that word again, what was a theplant? I wanted to tell him I only had EVE's directive, but my limited voice box once again kept me from saying what I wanted.

One of his handles shot out to –I assume- retrieve theplant (that I did not have, perhaps it was behind me?) extending to a crab like claw, In a split second I realized he was reaching for EVE's directive, so I did the only thing I could do, I snatched it up and lifted it out of his reach. He readjusted his snapping fingers, but I readjusted _my _hands out of his reach once again.

I was NOT about to give EVE's directive to him, no matter what he decided to called it. I was scared, but I would protect it for her, just like she protected me. After all it was important to her, and what was important to her was important to me. Plus it made her very happy when I gave it to her back out in space. I liked seeing EVE happy, but she defiantly wasn't happy now.

I almost wanted to return her directive right then and there, in hopes of wiping that sad look off her face, but I was afraid the wheel or GO-4 would catch it if I threw it plus the wheel would chase EVE for it and I did not want that.

Thinking fast I threw the plant into my trash compactor. The wheel could not get it there and it wouldn't put EVE in danger; at least I thought he couldn't get it. I boxed up all the way except for a bit of my head to make my point clear and to protect myself. My box mode had always protected me before.

It did not discourage AUTO from his attempts in the least, he activated one of his other handles, a strange blue substance was leaking out of it, almost like the clouds during that rainstorm back on Earth… he slammed it into my chest, right next to my solar charge meter, before I even had time to move – or think.

My limbs shot out of myself involuntarily and pain coerced through my circuitry. This was nothing like the stuff back on Earth; it was much, much worse. It consumed me, traveling through my cables and leaking out all over my body. I could not think, could not function. I barely registered EVE crying –screaming- out to me,

"_NOOOOOOO_"

AUTO kept up his torture for what seemed like another 700 years. I could feel every wire inside my system now, every single one of my pieces where burning and begging for the painful feeling to stop. I wanted to move, to get away from AUTO, but I couldn't move. It just got hotter and hotter; I faintly began to wonder why I wasn't melting into a pile of goo.

WARNING SYSTEM CIRTICAL

WARNING SYSTEM CIRTICAL

Flashed across my optics over and over. I could hear the familiar warning beep from my solar charge meter, telling me that my power level was too low. I tried to call out to EVE, but all that came out of my voice box was a weak grown, in the next moment I lost my balance and fell back into the dark abyss of the trash shoot. My body and appendages painfully hitting the sides as I tried in vain to catch my self.

…………

"_WALLLLL-EEEEE_"

…………

Darkness flooded my optics and I knew no more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.

This was the scene where WALL-E got shocked but you should already know that or I am a bad writer.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
